The Grand City of Uni
The Grand City of Uni By: WheatsPort Prologue The Great War has ended. The two great empires of Alpha and Numer have been destroyed, turned into warring, barbaric states. The cities of Alphania and Numero have been destroyed, raided, into ruins. It seems that it the end of Romantic culture as we know it. But in the middle of all this, stands a group of settlers, hoping to create a city to would be the successor to Alphania and Numero. This city, they will build, will be called Uni, the Grand City. Chapter 1: Haven A group of travellers, dressed in ragged clothing, with their blonde and black hair glistening in the warming sunlight, walk at a fast pace. They are heading toward a field of grass, dandelions, roses, and other flora and fauna. To one side of the grassy field, are towering, silver mountains, rich in iron, silver, coal, and other riches. To another side, there is a vast, dark forest, housing trees that stand more than 10 meters, and various wild animals, that can be hunted for comforting furs, delicious meat, and other luxuries. To another side, there is a river, flowing from the large ocean, to the silver mountains. Filled with fish, it will become a major source for water and food. One of the travellers, walking quicker, and farther forward than the others, spots the grassy field. He reports to his leader, dressed in more formal clothing than the others, and riding on a white stallion, his foundings. The leader steps of his steadfast horse, and walks to the front the of the group. The travellers stop, and stare at him, waiting for his speech. The leader smiles, his white teeth shining in the bright sunlight. "Today, my fellow travellers, we arrive at Haven, a land with natural beauty, needed to be exploited for our own use, to create our grand city. Today, we are are not Alphanian, or Numeron, but one single people: the Unians. From today, to evermore, we will build a city, that will be a Haven for everyone. Today, we are going to build! Today, we are going to UNIFY!" The leader yells, encouraging his peers to cheer. The travellers cheer, "Uni! Uni! Uni!", until the leader gets back on his white stallion, and tells them to keep moving toward their goal. Shortly after, they arrive at the vast field of grass, towering mountains, and large forest, the place known to them as Haven. The leader starts giving commands to his small, but skilled and well equipped followers. He tells some to start laying foundations to a small building, which would serve as an eating hall, a sleeping place, and a base of operations for the Unians. He tells others to start fishing, farming, foresting, and mining, to get in the necessities they need to build their city of unity. After a few months of hard work, the Unians had set up a few buildings, such as a warehouse to store the resources they gather, a few fishing huts to house the fishermen, and of course, the town hall, where the people can eat, and sleep. There are also a few farms that grow a numerous variety of crops, such as potatoes, corn, and wheat. Also, the various domestic farm animals that the travelers brought with them are now kept in pens. The leader has sent scouts to explore the vast plains, the amazing mountains, and the forest around the small village. Everything seems peaceful, and the villagers are happy, and are working toward their goal of unity. But, it seems that the peace will stop. One of the scouts, a young man with an able body and long, agile legs, returns with an arrow punctured through his legs. He is seen by one of the villagers, limping, and struggling to walk to the village. The villager runs to the makeshift hospital, and tells the doctor about the scout. The villager goes to the leader to tell about the incident, and the doctor swiftly walks to his new patient. Later, the leader, the doctor, and a few helpful villagers arrive at the scene. The scout stares at the leader, with eyes full of sadness, as his news will be worrying. "Polian, what happened to you?" The leader said, worried about his most skilled and agile scout. "I sent you to the forest, and you come back with an arrow pierced through your leg!" "Sir, I'm afraid that there are barbarians around here." Polian sadly reports, "I was mapping out the woods, and I saw a few men patrolling outside a large wooden fort." "What did the men wear?" The leader asked, wondering about these barbarians. "Was the fort well built?" "I couldn't see." He says, "They shot me before I could properly observe my surroundings." The leader swears, angry. "Doctor, handle Polian. I need to talk to the people." "Yes, Unias." The doctor replies. Unias, the leader, walks back to the village. As he walks, he has worried thoughts. "If these barbarians know about Polian, they know about us." "If they know about us, they will attack us." "If we lose, Uni falls." "We must win. We have to." Chapter 2: Barbaric "My fellow Unians, our land is in peril. Barbarians, a people who have no care for our history, know that we exist. We believe that they are planning to raid our fair and humble nation. I refuse to accept that we will be destroyed, to be thought as a mere smear on the fabric of history. We must unite. We must fight together. To protect ourselves. To protect our legacy!" Unias' listeners clap, cheer, and chant. They are ready to fight a war. No, not a war, a struggle to save themselves from the horrors of the destruction around them. It has been a year since they have arrived in Haven, and they quickly forgot about the Great War. They had forgotten about of the fear, anger, and depression they felt, while seeing their fellow friends, family, and Alphanians or Numerians getting slaughtered in a dumb war of misunderstandings. But during that meaningful, emotional, and passionate speech, they remembered all of it. They refuse to let such torture to the soul happen again. Category:Fanfictions